Shop/HD
Shops are randomly-generated features that can be found in the caves in almost any level. They are small alcoves dug into the rock, manned by a Shopkeeper, selling various items or services. There are 5 ordinary types of shops and 4 special types, distinguishable by the sign hanging above the door and the message that appears when you enter the shop. Ordinary shops sell four items randomly selected from the shop's product line, whereas special shops offer certain services or unique items. Note that a shop will never sell the same item twice, besides ropes and bombs. Additionally, Mystery Boxes can spawn in all ordinary shops, even the shop in the tutorial, and might contain items inside that are duplicates of those on sale. It's also possible to sell a Golden Idol at any shop instead of taking it to the level exit; simply dropping the item inside the shop will instantly redeem it for its full monetary value. Oddly enough, this also works if you mine down above the shop, just enough so the Shopkeeper doesn't go aggressive, and place the idol on the roof; this also applies to the roof of Vaults. Pricing The cost of all items and services sold in shops increases as the player progresses through the levels. Prices are determined by a standard "base value", plus a "level inflation coefficient". The 'inflation coefficient' is the additional cost added to the base value, which is multiplied by the number of normal levels completed. The formula for pricing is: Base Value + (Levels Completed * Level Inflation Coefficient) For example, the Bomb Bag has a base value of $2250, and the level inflation coefficient is $250. Therefore, on level 2 (one completed level), the price is: $2250 + (1 * $250) = $2500 On level 8, after seven completed levels, the price is: $2250 + (7 * $250) = $4000 For items, the level inflation coefficient tends to be 1/9 of the item's base value. Most items have a base price divisible by 900, and if not, then it is divisible by 450 (besides a bet, a kiss, a Damsel, or the Ankh.). Notes *Shops are never generated on level 1-1, so no item or service is ever sold for its base value alone. *Taking a shortcut automatically raises prices to the level they would have been if you had played through from the beginning, so they cannot be used to circumvent price inflation by skipping levels. *The Ankh has an inflation coefficient of zero. Its price is always fixed at $50,000 regardless of where The Black Market appears. *The Wheel of Fortune has an inflation coefficient of zero. The price will remain the same across all areas. *The Damsel has an inflation coefficient dependent of the Area instead of the level. *The inflated prices are counteracted somewhat by the increasing value of Treasure collected later in the game. However, treasure also becomes much more difficult to collect later in the game as the levels get harder. Shoplifting If you do not have enough money, it is also possible to loot a shop by taking an item outside of a shop before purchasing. You can also lure the Shopkeeper out of his shop by throwing a bomb into his shop; if the bomb doesn't make it into the shop, it will also suffice if it blows up any part of his shop from outside. Once his shop has been vandalized or shoplifted, the Shopkeeper will automatically get aggressive, and jump erratically, randomly firing his Shotgun. If disarmed, the Shopkeeper will grab another weapon if it runs over it, only able to pick up Shotguns, Freeze Rays and the Plasma Cannon. The Shopkeeper will also grab and throw the player if they are too close, this will not deal damage to the player unless they hit against a wall, but normally results in the player being stun locked to death by the Shopkeeper. It is possible to stun a Shopkeeper, either by stomping his head or throwing a corpse at him, which will cause him to drop his shotgun, which can quickly be picked up and used against him. Be aware that his stun time is far shorter than that of other enemies, and even when he is disarmed, the ability to throw the Spelunker or use other weapons makes a Shopkeeper a hard opponent. Once a shop has been looted, vandalized, or a Shopkeeper has been killed, the player will become 'wanted', which will remove the ability to purchase further items from shops, as all Shopkeepers will attack the player immediately if they get too close. Additionally, a Shopkeeper will spawn guarding the exit to every level, making your journey very difficult. For more on Shopkeepers and shoplifting, read the Shopkeeper page. Generation Shops can appear on any level in the caves, except for the first floor of the Mines (1-1), The Haunted Castle, The Worm, The Mothership, The City of Gold, Olmec's Lair and Hell. Starting on the second level, there is a 2-in-X chance of a shop on each level. This means that a shop is guaranteed on 1-2, and has a 2/15 chance of appearing in 4-3. Even if the shop is guaranteed, the game still requires a free room to be adjacent to the main path to the exit, this means that even the 1-2 shop may not generate always if there is a Snake Pit or the main path covers every room of the level. Additionally to this, the shop in 1-2 won't be a Wheel of Fortune, Kissing Parlor nor Hired Hands shop, so only "item" shops can be found in 1-2. Shops are always found in The Black Market, hidden somewhere in the Jungle, which contains a total of seven shops, two of them being a Wheel of Prizes and the Ankh stall. Shop Types 'General Store' These stock several useful (but somewhat common) items: *Bomb Bag *Bomb Box *Climbing Gloves *Compass *Parachute *Rope Pile 'Bomb Shop' These shops contain the following items: *Bomb Bag *Bomb Box *Paste 'Clothing Shop' Clothing shops sell the following items: *Cape *Climbing Gloves *Pitcher's Mitt *Rope Pile *Spectacles *Spike Shoes *Spring Shoes 'Specialty Shop' Specialty Shops can sell any of the following items: *Bomb Box *Camera *Climbing Gloves *Compass *Freeze Ray *Jetpack *Mattock *Spike Shoes *Teleporter *Webgun 'Weapon Shop' These shops can contain the following items: *Bomb Bag *Boomerang *Freeze Ray *Machete *Shotgun *Spike Shoes *Webgun The player can use the weapons on sale to easily kill the shopkeeper. 'Kissing Parlor' Kissing Parlors consist of a Damsel and a Shopkeeper. Paying the Shopkeeper a large amount of money will cause the Damsel to kiss the spelunker for one extra heart, and it's possible to buy as many hearts as the player wants and money allows. It's also possible to buy the Damsel from the shop by grabbing them and pressing the buy button. However, this costs more than a single kiss, so it's a waste of money if all you want to do is bring the Damsel to the level exit, but may be your only option if you plan on sacrificing them at an Altar. The price for a kiss will be $8000 in The Mines, and it will increase by $2000 every area, so the prices will be $8000, $10000, $12000 and $14000 for a Damsel kiss in the four areas shops can spawn in. The price for buying the Damsel will be an extra 50% over the kiss price, making the prices $12000, $15000, $18000 and $21000 for all zones. If you are wanted, it is very difficult to rob a Kissing Parlor, as if you try to shoot the Shopkeeper, the Damsel could be hit instead. You can, however, attack the Shopkeeper if they have already moved towards the exit of the shop and past the Damsel. This is still dangerous though, and usually not worth it. The Kissing Booths have a red lantern as opposed to the usual yellow, and if you get within range of it in a Dark Level, it will tint your entire field of view red. 'Hired Hands' Hired Hand shops are one of the few ways to get a Hired Hand. These shops will have from one to three Hired Hands for sale. While this might be a waste of money most of the time (since Hired Hands will normally kill themselves), purchasing or stealing a Hired Hand can allow the player to take two items to the next level, allowing the player to carry the Plasma Cannon into the City of Gold or other items that will normally not be possible, making these shops useful during Daily Challenges to increase score potential. If the player is already wanted, then the Hired Hand will already be "purchased", but most of the time he will be noticed by the Shopkeepers and potentially get killed. Other times they will get out of the shop without the Shopkeeper noticing, or even manage to disarm or kill the Shopkeeper. 'Wheel of Prizes' Wheel of Prizes shops are special gambling parlors where the Spelunker can wage money, with a chance to win double their bet, triple their bet, or an item. The store consists of a giant wheel, a prize behind a wall, and a Shopkeeper on an elevated platform. Pressing the purchase button while in front of the wheel places a $2500 bet, and rolls the wheel. The prizes can be any item found in other shops, except for Mystery Boxes. The result depends on where the small red arrow on top is pointing once the wheel has stopped. A small dollar sign will give the player $5000, the jackpot (the big dollar sign) will give the player $7500, the gift will open the wall that blocks the prize, and the skull will give the player nothing, resulting in a loss of money. If a prize is given, a new item will appear once the player makes the wheel roll again, making it possible to get all shop items with this method. Because the probabilities for losing and winning money are both equal (excluding the item), it is always worthwhile to play the game as long as desirable items are in stock, as there is a 55.5% chance of a good outcome. Don't take too long, though, or you'll run out of time and the Ghost will appear. This is a simple way to earn money and items without angering the Shopkeeper. Using a Teleporter can cause a lucky teleport to get you into the cubby hole containing the prize item, which will allow you to simply get the item for free. This is extremely risky though, and could get you to teleport into a wall. Teleporting from below is the safest option if done at the proper distance, even though this could also kill the Shopkeeper by teleporting into him. These type of shops do not spawn during the Daily Challenge, and the one in the Black Market will be covered by planks and can't be played. 'Ankh Stall' This is a unique shop that is guaranteed to generate on the right side of the second floor in The Black Market, but never anywhere else. It is very small and sells only one item, the Ankh, at a set price of $50,000. This is an extremely useful item, so it is advised that you either save up money to buy it or come up with a good plan to steal it without being eliminated by the seven Shopkeepers on your tail. Bugs *Rarely enough, shops might be blocked by Tiki Traps or normal terrain, forcing the player to use a bomb to enter, with the potential of destroying part of the shop and making the Shopkeepers angry. A Mattock can allow the player to deal with a trap more safely, however. *Sometimes, when throwing a Damsel out of a Kissing Parlor with the Pitcher's Mitt, the Shopkeeper will not get angry. Category:Cave Features